Hidden In Plain Sight
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - Eragon couldn't believe it. He had done it this time; gone and fallen for his anti-social and bastardly roommate of all people! With scheming friends and a sarcastic Internet buddy he'll soon realise that things have only just begun. Slash, M/E


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle. Neither do I own the song used as Eragon's ringer here. The song is called _Beelz _and is by Stephen Lynch. I'm sorry if I seem to be using his songs a lot lately, but they are so damned funny! And it fit so well into the situation here XD I've also borrowed a quote from _Discovery Science_, my favourite TV station to randomly stare at. I say so in the fic when I use it. And lastly, I've borrowed the "Jerk. Bitch." name-calling from the TV show _Supernatural._ This show rocks! If you aren't watching it yet, I encourage you to start. It's about two brothers hunting down supernatural beings (ghosts, demons, ect.). What is better than underlying UST between brothers? :lol:

This story was slightly inspired by the story _Connection_ (Naruto) by **darkalbino**.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Aksel) or story and I will report you.

**Warning: **Eragon's dirty mouth. I have to find a remedy for that :lol: And some boy-boy kissing, meaning slash/yaoi. Run away if this ain't your cup of tea!

**A/N** Alright people, I've just finished my final written exam! Only one more to go! :cheers: So to celebrate I'm posting to story for you all to enjoy. Unfortunately, I don't just bear good news. For those who've visited my profile recently you already have heard the news. I'll just repeat them now so that I know everyone knows what's going on.

I have finally managed to fix the Internet problems I had on my computer! I will try to keep it going from now on so that I can answer PMs and reviews faster. This also does mean that I can post stories at the same pace that I used to, bi-weekly that is.

But silly me managed to put FFnet mails into my spam-mail last week. So if you have sent me a PM after the 19th of May I have been unable to receive it. I am so sorry! I have fixed it now, though. So, if you remember what you sent, or have a copy of it, please send me another PM. It would kill me if someone believed that I was ignoring them. I _**always **_answer PMs, and I certainly never ignore people! I may just answer PMs a little late, that's all. Hehe. So please, if you have sent me a PM in the time-frame 19th to 25th of May, send me a new one so that I'm sure I have received it. Thank you in advance.

Now on with the story!

**(2nd of March) ****EDIT**: Edited out some minor grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

* * *

**HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Eragon couldn't really remember a time when he hadn't walked inside of his apartment and the first thing he had done was to log into MSN Messenger. Before it had usually been several days between his log-ins, but that had all changed when he had met someone by the name **Stramger**. Now the one thing that always lifted his spirit was logging in to talk to him.

Eragon couldn't remember how it had all happened exactly. He had been on a site and had commented on something, a story or a poem if he remembered correctly. Just a few hours later **Stramger** had commented to his comment, and so their friendship had started. Within days they had exchanged emails, and not long thereafter he had been engaged in his first chat with **Stramger**. And strangely enough it hadn't been weird at all. On the contrary; it had felt like he had known him forever.

The brunet bounced inside the room; as he was prone to do some days, glad to see that his roommate wasn't in the living room or kitchen that they shared. The apartment was split so that they each had a bedroom and bathroom, but shared a kitchenette and a small living room. It was a comfortable enough arrangement. The only thing that bugged Eragon was his roommate. Ever since the day they had met, his roommate had been less than willing to be around him. In fact, if he could remember their first meeting clearly, 'less than willing' didn't quite cover it.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon Rider had nearly been scared shitless when he had unlocked the door to his new apartment. He was going to share it with someone else, a fourth year student apparently, during his first year at Varden University. But when he had pushed the door open, the apartment had been empty.

The brunet, whose hair messier and wilder than usual due to the fretting he had done prior to arrival, walked inside and let the door shut behind him. The kitchenette had been the first thing to catch his notice, being the first thing that he saw upon entering. It was decent sized, with a stove, a small fridge and cabinets. There were more small equipments there as well, things that Eragon knew came with the apartment, but he didn't think too much of it. In the living room there were two small couches and a decent sized TV. A small dining table stood somewhere between the kitchen and the rest of the room. An unwashed plate and glass stood on the counter, a book had been thrown upon the coffee table, and a jacket hung on the peg beside him. Otherwise the place looked almost vacant.

Eragon bit his lip and glanced at the two doors that were on the opposite sides of the apartment. One had a poster on it. Quickly figuring that that was his roommate's room, Eragon began to lug his baggage to the other door. The key he had been given fit in the lock perfectly, the rooms after all had separate keys. He unlocked the door and walked inside.

A bed was pushed into the corner just below the window. To his right Eragon could see the door leading to his bathroom. A desk was placed on the opposite wall of the bed. A small dresser stood beside the desk. It was barren apart from that, but it was more than enough.

The brown eyed teen spent the next hour putting away his things. Books were stuffed into the bookcase that hung on the wall, school books were put beside his laptop on the desk. He changed the bedding and put away his clothes without any real thought behind it. When he could finally say himself done, Eragon changed out of the sweater he had been wearing and into a baggy brown tee. He tugged off his belt, making the jeans hang lower on his hips. Finally he raked a hand through his hair before deciding to venture into the rest of the apartment again.

This time he wasn't alone. When Eragon opened the door he could hear distinct sounds of someone working in the kitchen. Slowly, to not alert the other of his presence, Eragon peeked out from behind his door. The sight that met him caused Eragon to blush.

The brunet, who happened to be turning nineteen in just a few short weeks, had come to the conclusion he was gay years ago. But never had he seen a man so beautiful as the one standing before him. Shaggy, but not unattractively so, black hair framed a strong and emotionless face. His pale skin complimented his hair perfectly. A pair of startling hazel eyes peeked out from beneath the hair that hung into his face. The male had a strong build, but not overly so. He was slim but his muscles showed underneath his black tee quite nicely. Black jeans framed his legs almost too perfectly. His hands worked without hesitation as he made what looked like a sandwich.

Eragon, figuring that he couldn't just stand there, opened the door and was ready to greet his roommate when the other looked up. The brunet could have sworn he melted into a puddle under the intense stare.

"...Hey," Eragon greeted sheepishly.

His roommate crocked an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't respond. Eragon shifted under the heavy stare. He was actually getting rather uncomfortable.

"So, you're my new roommate then?"

The brunet was startled when the other finally talked. His voice was had a husky quality that mixed nicely with the deepness it carried. Eragon gulped.

"Yeah, I'm Eragon Rider."

The older male smirked.

"A first year no doubt," he commented before going back to making his food. "Murtagh Morzanson."

Eragon didn't know whether to be insulted or glad to have at least gotten the other's name. He had heard looks could be deceiving, but this much?! The brunet wasn't so sure he was going to take a liking to his roommate anytime soon, if he was going to continue his 'holier-than-thou' act.

"...Right," the brunet mumbled under his breath.

"Listen; I have some facts you should know. I have classes in the afternoon only and I don't like to be woken up, so I suggest you don't start stomping around here unless you want to get your ass kicked," Murtagh said, not even stopping to look up as he spoke. "I don't appreciate my stuff being stolen, so I hope you do remember to lock up every night. I don't eat with others, but I'm sure we can come up with some sort of schedule when to buy what and so on."

Eragon felt his mouth slip open in disbelief. What the...?!

"But most importantly of all," Murtagh looked up now, and the slight glare nearly caused Eragon to stumble back in shock. "Generally stay away from me and I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

The older had then started munching on his sandwich and walked into his room without another word. It had taken Eragon a few minutes to properly process what he had just been told, and then he had simply stomped into his room and slammed the door shut. The blaring music from the other end of the apartment blocked out the angry curses that Eragon couldn't help but to come with afterwards.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

He had lived with Murtagh for nearly six months now. And the other had yet to show a side of him that wasn't a total jerk or just all around mean. They had, true to Murtagh's words, never eaten together. But during the mornings, when Eragon was munching on his toast or cornflakes, Murtagh would sometimes come out of his room looking groggy but still hot as hell, fix up a quick breakfast before walking straight back into his room. Lunch Eragon always ate out his friends, and the occasional dinner. But they never ate a single meal on the same table.

The brunet rarely saw Murtagh aside from the occasional morning and late evening. A few weeks into the year Eragon had found out that Murtagh worked in an entertainment store, hosing everything from music, films to games and the likes. The dark haired man also seemed to have a discount there, judging by the bags Eragon sometimes saw him with. Bags filled with CDs, DVDs and whatnot.

Another thing was that Eragon was more prone to hear his roommate more often that he would see him. Murtagh often had friends over, friends Eragon never had met and guessed he never would. And that suited him just fine. The brunet knew his roommate was a very good looking guy. It was only a little too obvious what he would spend most of his time doing.

But there was one thing Eragon couldn't help but to hate Murtagh for. No matter how many times the other snapped at him for being too loud one morning, for leaving stuff too cluttered in the common area, or anything else he could think of, Eragon had somehow fallen for him. At first it had only been an outer attraction. Hell, even most straight guys could admit that Murtagh was hot! But then Eragon had seen a few softer sides of his roommate.

Murtagh would deny it, but when Eragon had fallen asleep on the couch once, he had woken up with a blanket thrown over him and the TV on mute. Whenever he ran out of cornflakes, there would be a new box waiting for him the next morning. Eragon had actually asked about that. Murtagh had only replied that he ate them too as a midnight snack, and would he stop with the third inquiry already? Once or twice the brunet had forgotten to wash up after himself, but the sink had been empty the next morning. He knew it was all Murtagh's doing, even though he hadn't been asked if his mother hadn't taught him to take care of himself since he had forgotten to do the dishes the first time. He had simply stopped scratching his head about it since he got yelled at enough as it was. Murtagh was also kind to his close and only friends; Thorn Marron, a very muscular and tall redhead at the same age as Murtagh, and Nasuada Black, a slim and kind but determined girl who was twenty-one, a year younger than them.

But otherwise Eragon wasn't too fond of his roommate. The only downside was that somehow, during all the verbal fights and cursing he had sent his roommate's way, the brunet had fallen for him. And Eragon wasn't too pleased with himself because of that.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon sighed as he shook himself from his memories. He toed off his shoes and hung his jacket on his hanger. There were no dishes in the sink again that afternoon. Eragon ruffled a hand through his hair and grinned wryly. Murtagh would deny it, but he liked things clean. He wouldn't say that the dark haired male was obsessed with cleaning; it was more like he didn't like to be out of control. Of that Eragon was sure.

The brown eyed teen unlocked the door to his room and walked inside. Not bothering to close it behind him, seeing as Murtagh wouldn't be back in two hours at the earliest, Eragon slipped into the bathroom. Afterwards he changed quickly into a pair of loose sweatpants and a faded blue t-shirt. The laptop which he had boosted up prior to entering the bathroom was waiting for him when he came out. He typed his password without looking at the keyboard and sat down. Sighing to himself, the teen mentally thanked the school for having a wireless Internet connection.

The first hour was spent doing his English homework. It was boring as hell, but Eragon knew he needed to do it. After an hour and a half had gone by, the brunet heard the doorknob rattle. He frowned. Murtagh was back early; a rare occurrence. Eragon soundlessly walked over to the door and peeked outside.

The darker male, who stood quite a bit taller than Eragon much to his annoyance, had his back to him. Murtagh seemed to be fixing something in the kitchen. It was then he saw the shopping bags on the floor. Eragon smiled to himself when he saw his cornflakes being put away. He closed the door and went back to his work, music floating into his ears from his MP3.

Not ten minutes later, while he had been typing up his final project for his Mythology class, a window popped up on the screen. Eragon smiled brightly. Even if he had never met **Stramger**, they connected in a way he couldn't possibly describe to someone else. They could talk about everything and nothing. But **Stramger** had a wit that Eragon couldn't possibly match, and had called him a 'kid' from the very start. It was annoying and comforting all at once. **Stramger** was his confidant when he didn't dare to talk with his best friends Saphira Drake, Arya Elve or her brother Aksel.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ What's up kiddo?_

Eragon snorted. It wasn't usual for the other to initiate contact, something he usually did when something was bugging him. It didn't matter to Eragon; he'd never pass up a reason to talk to him.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ didn't i tell you not to call me that?!_

The other was quick with a reply. He always was. Eragon was proud of himself for being able to type quickly on a computer, but **Stramger** could beat him easily.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ So? When did I ever listen to you?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ point. but still, wouldn't you protest if anyone called you a kid?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ :snort: I haven't been called a kid since...I was 15 I'd say_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ shite. and how old are you again?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Hey, you wound me kid_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ and since when did you care?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ The kid has a point. But listen closely junior, I'm only telling you once more. Say it with me now. 22, twenty-two_

Eragon felt his eyes widen. He had actually totally forgotten how old **Stramger** was. The same age as Murtagh he quickly found out.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i resent to the mocking of my age_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And I couldn't care less. Face it kid, you're a child lost on the adults' playground_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i've been saying that for years! i'm in Uni damn it!! i couldn't be less prepared for...well, for everything!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Relax. I made it through 3 years before this. If I could, then so can you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Or are you that pathetic?_

Eragon snorted. His friend seemed to be really reluctant to talk about what was really bugging him.

"Well, if he won't tell me himself, then I'll just have to ask." The brunet mumbled to himself.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ we're all pathetic in one way or another_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ but say, what's really bugging you?_

It was silent on the other side for a small while. And as his friend typed his reply, Eragon couldn't help but to scowl at his screen name. It had been a joke from Arya, a mischievous young woman with short and dark hair that was a year older than Saphira and him. It had been a private joke between them that he was a 'jailbait' to older guys. Guys had always hit on him, no matter how old he had been. And now, at nineteen, Arya still joked that he looked like he was sixteen. When Arya had helped him create his account, she had picked that email on purpose. And now he was stuck with. The brunet swore he would get revenge someday.

Eragon was shaken from his thoughts when the window blinked onscreen.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Nothing_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ if it took you that long type that one little word, how the hell am i supposed to believe you?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ seeking help isn't going to make you any less of a man_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You would know all about that, wouldn't you?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ oy, play nice. or i'll block you._

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...:sigh:_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i'm here when you want to talk_

The brunet sighed to himself and went back to his project. He hadn't been able to type a full sentence before his friend answered.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Fine, I'll tell you. But don't you dare to laugh_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i swear i won't_

Eragon bit his lip and leaned back in his chair. **Stramger** rarely talked about personal issues or problems. He had managed to lure out why the older hated his father and what had happened between them, but so far he hadn't found out too much about him. Eragon was more open, but he never revealed any names. **Stramger** had helped him accept his attraction towards Murtagh simply by stating that Murtagh must have been a jackass for not seeing how great Eragon actually was. Of course, the other had called Eragon a dunce for not being able to confront Murtagh afterwards, but that was how he was. And Eragon didn't want him any other way.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I might...'might', like my roommate_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ oh my god. the world is ending!! call the media, all women and children first! we have to fly up to mars before it's too late! come, to the starship!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Haha. A little more sarcasm and you'll almost rival me_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ all i'm saying is that it isn't that big of a deal if you like another human being_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I don't do like. I hate the world and the world hates me_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ you've got a bit of a depressing view of the world. anyone ever tell you that?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Yup_

The brown eyed teen snorted to himself.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ and let me guess, you don't believe them?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Nope_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ figures. so, this roommate of yours, tell me about him_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And if I don't?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i'll torture you with images of fluffy animals and love-fested people_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Urgh. I give_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ :snigger:_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Did anyone ever tell you that you're evil?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ learned from the best_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ In a strange way, I'm flattered_

The brunet shook his head. He changed the song on his MP3 and went back to typing.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ avoiding the question!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Fine_

It was silent for a minute. Eragon almost thought the other had bailed on him when he replied.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ He's a really short guy with an equally short temper. No matter how accident prone he gets, I still want to help him up from the floor without the usual yelling that I give him_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Argh. It's hard_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ hey, just confessing this to me might help you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Yeah? Like how?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ to get over whatever insecurity you have and tell him_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Are you really the one to talk? How are things going with your moody and antisocial roomie? Let him fuck you yet?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ fuck you. this isn't about me_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm just saying_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ still! could you get your head out of your ass and not attack me when i'm trying to help you?! or do you want to end up all alone for the rest of your life?!? _

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ It's a very tempting thought_

Eragon really wanted to hit the laptop. If he had known who **Stramger** was he would have stomped over to wherever he was and hit him! But sadly, since he didn't know that, hitting the closest thing to him would be the laptop.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ are you a masochist? 'cause i could have sworn it just sounded like you like torturing yourself_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And if I am?_

It was silent inside Eragon's room for a minute. Then he slowly typed his answer.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ you'd miss a helluva lot if you stay alone for the rest of your life. and don't turn this over on me. i know, how could i know what i'm talking about? well, there are a lot of people around you that will tell you just what i'm talking about_

Eragon sighed in disappointment when it looked like his friend had left for good. Reluctantly he pulled up the word-page and started to work again. Ten minutes later the other finally replied. It took a minute for Eragon to gather the courage to read it.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm sorry. But you really don't know what I'm going through. I'd rather be alone than to hurt someone again_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ what? who did you hurt?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ It doesn't matter. I can't risk hurting him just because I might like him_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ you just don't "might" like him. you do_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...Whatever_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ hey! stop being like that!! you really need to learn how to deal with positive emotions. let that be the revenge on your father _

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...I can't believe you just said that_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ it's a better way than going to jail and risk losing everything else in your life_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And when did you become so smart, oh wise one?_

Eragon knew he had lost him. He shouldn't have brought in his father, he knew that. But he had been nearly desperate to get his point across. And the other still wasn't listening!

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ you know what, forget it. i should have known better than to try to reason with you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Damn straight_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ hardly_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Wow, you can even joke. I am amazed by your skills tonight_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ don't push it. i'm still mad at you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Because I won't see reason? Live with it. I'm a stubborn mule_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ right back at'cha_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ :snort:_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ bye bastard, i gotta go get some food before i crash_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Bye kiddo_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ oy, JERK!_

_**Stramger**__** says: **__Hn_

Eragon shook his head, but was smiling as he logged off. No matter how stubborn **Stramger** was, it was always refreshing to talk to him. Now, if only his roommate would be as willing to talk...

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

The sun had just started to shine though the morning had begun hours ago. Clouds were slowly lifting and breaking apart. And inside his room Eragon slept on. Until he was awakened that was.

At first only a soft guitar began to play. Then a deep and dark male voice began to sing. On top of his bedside table, Eragon's phone had started to ring merrily.

_-__ Ever since the first man has walked this earth I have been here_

_To whisper seeds out doubt and evil thoughts into his ear__ -_

A soft groan came from the bed, but still Eragon showed no real signs of waking up. The ringer continued on.

_- __I am the beast, the outcast angel fallen from on high_

_I go by many names, but there is one you can't deny -_

The voice changed in a split of a second. It was no longer dark and evil; it was squeaky and shrilly and seemed to echo inside the room.

_- __My name is SATAN! -_

And the brunet shot up in his bed. In a mild shock, he dove for his phone, cutting off the shrill hooting the voice had come with next.

"Da f'ck?" Eragon groaned groggily into the device, not even bothering to check who was calling.

It could only be one person after all.

"_Someone's a little grumpy."_

"Saph, why do you insist on waking me up at hours normal people are supposed to be frigging **sleeping**?!"

Saphira giggled loudly over the line.

"_Have you forgotten that you promised to hang out with me today?"_ Saphira asked mock-suspiciously. _"I was just calling to remind you."_

The brunet rubbed a hand over his face, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn at the same time.

"When?" he yawned.

"_A half__-hour ago,"_ his blonde friend stated merrily.

Eragon was silent for a moment. Then...

"**FUCK**!!"

Eragon fell out of the bed in a desperate scramble to get out of the covers and check his clock at the same time. A loud thud and a sharp yell echoed inside the room.

"I gotta go. I'll meet you there!" the brunet said distractedly and hung up.

He wrestled himself out of his covers before jumping into yesterday's jeans, barely remembering to put on a belt as he went, and struggled to pull a tee and a black hoodie over his head. He tried his best to fix his hair, which always seemed to be uncooperative, before stumbling out of his room while pulling on a sock.

And he stumbled right into a very sleepy and angry looking Murtagh. Eragon gulped.

"Err...hey. Sorry that I woke you! I was just leaving!!" the brunet stammered.

"Hn," Murtagh snorted. "What the fuck is the noise all about?"

"I'm late! I gotta go meet Saphira before she keelhauls me," Eragon said and bit his lip.

Murtagh rolled his eyes. He raked a hand through his sleep-messed hair, which looked just too bloody perfect to be fair in Eragon's eyes, and sighed.

"Eat something at least. I don't want to have to pick you up at the hospital just because you collapsed from malnutrition," the darker male said and walked back to his room.

Eragon stared after him, blushing at how low his pyjama pants were on his hips and how Murtagh had neglected to put on a shirt. The brunet shook himself from his staring. He made a quick breakfast, put one toast in his mouth and the other in his hand. He grabbed his keys and MP3 and shoved his feet into his shoes before running out of the apartment. He didn't notice the door to Murtagh's room shut as he left.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon had not been happy when Saphira had laughed at his appearance and told him he was actually ten minutes early. The blonde had laughed loudly at Eragon's shell-shocked look but had quickly snapped him out of it when he hadn't stopped staring for two minutes. They had proceeded to spend the next few hours walking around in the local mall, just hanging out.

Soon it was almost nearing dinnertime, and the brunet couldn't remember having felt so relaxed. With the projects he had been given in every subject and the exams coming closer the two best friends hadn't been able to see each other as much.

"So, Eragon..."

The two had stopped just outside the University campus. Two benches were located just across the street from the campus. They weren't occupied unless someone was waiting for the buss. And during Saturday afternoons not many was around to occupy them.

Eragon shifted his gaze from the sky to look at the blonde. She had crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at him with a half-smirk on her face. The brunet instantly had a bad feeling about the conversation that was about to take place.

"When am I going to meet this roomie of yours?" Saphira asked innocently.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go and set up a meeting for all of us? That way I get to meet him too!" Eragon snorted. "I have no idea. Hell, I barely know him and can count the words I've exchanged with him on one hand."

"But he is your roommate. Surely you have managed to befriend him by now?" the blonde asked.

"Saph, you've seen him in passing right?" at his friend's nod Eragon continued. "Does he look like the guy that lets random people _befriend_ him?"

"But you aren't just anyone, 'Agon. You're his roommate."

"And that's the only bond he wishes to share with me," the brown eyed teen replied.

Saphira's face sobered. She knew all about his feelings towards Murtagh and had been very supportive. However, what bugged Eragon was her constant urging for him to tell his roommate. He would rather not wake up to see Murtagh choking him with his own intestines.

"He hasn't warmed up the slightest?" she murmured softly.

Eragon sighed. He buried his hands deeply into his pockets.

"Well, he didn't kill me on sight when I woke him this morning. Which was totally your fault," Eragon glared at his friend for good measures. "But apart from a fresh box of 'flakes when I'm out, which is paid by with cash put aside from the **both** of us, so don't give me that look, nothing has changed."

"How boring," Saphira sighed. "Do you even know which way he swings?"

"I'd say both, but I can't be sure. Apart from Thorn and Nasuada I don't really know who his friends are. Let's just say I never see them. Now, hear them...that's another thing," the brunet said grumpily.

Saphira let out a soft wince.

"So, he's still an anti-social bastard?"

"An anti-social bastard who likes to screw around? Yeah," Eragon corrected sourly.

Saphira sighed softly.

"Well, there's no use moping around," she stated and dragged them both to their feet. "Let's go and do something about it!"

"Do something? ...Saphira, oy! What the hell are you planning?!"

The only answer the blonde gave was to smirk at him before dragging him in the direction of the University. Eragon tried to slow them down but she only fastened their pace. Eragon suddenly began to fear for his life. Saphira dragged him up the stairs, and no matter how hard Eragon tugged he could not loosen her grip on his wrist. The blonde stopped in front of his apartment and, in a quick move, had pulled the keys out of his pocket and pushed him inside.

"HEY!" the brunet shouted as he stumbled and had to lean onto the wall to keep himself from falling.

Saphira untied his shoes, something the brunet hadn't done since he was ten, and dragged him out of them and into the living room. Murtagh looked up in shock from the book he was reading at all the noise. Eragon didn't manage to explain the situation before Saphira had unlocked his room and pushed him inside of it. He was forced onto the bed and could only watch as his friend put on some loud music and locked the door behind them.

"There," Saphira said and nodded. "Now to your transformation."

"My what?!" Eragon blushed when he heard himself squeak.

"Your transformation. I'm going to make you a thousand times hotter than any whore Morzanson has ever banged," the blue eyed girl said and rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Umm...you do realise that no such garments can be found here, right?" the brunet asked hesitantly.

"Mhm," Saphira hummed and threw open the dresser's doors dramatically. "I'll just have to work with what I have."

"Err...did you and Arya switch personalities or something? Because this is something I'd expect from her, not you," Eragon asked as he watched Saphira raid his dresser with wide eyes.

"Oh, I like to be surprising once in a while," the blonde said and sighed to herself. "You really don't have a lot in here."

Eragon shook his head as she turned to face him. Inwardly he was thanking the Gods for just that.

"And I don't suppose you'd allow me to rip or cut up a few of your t-shirts?" she asked very innocently.

"HELL NO!" Eragon screamed.

There was no way she was ruining his clothes because of her one-woman mission! If she wanted to dress him in torn clothes, then she could bloody well buy them. Not that Eragon was going to tell her that last part. Plant an idea in Saphira Drake's head and proceed at your own risk, because there was no saying what she'd do with an idea once it had come to her.

"Please? That way I don't have to drag you into _Talon's_ or an equally 'traumatising' store to buy said torn up stuff?" Saphira asked and pouted.

Eragon froze. He had been dragged into _Talon's_ once before by Saphira and Arya as an innocent sixteen year old. He had run out of the store screaming. He could admit that there were some cool stuff in there, but it looked like a sex-toys/clothing store. Hence the reason why Eragon crossed the street every time he had to walk past it.

"NO!" Eragon said and crossed his arms. "I don't even approve of this plan of yours."

Saphira only got to open her mouth before she was interrupted. Eragon frowned. Why would someone be knocking on his door?

"'Agon, shouldn't you be checking that?" the blonde said and nodded her head towards said door.

Eragon sighed.

"Fine, but don't touch my stuff!" he growled and walked up to open the door.

It wouldn't budge. Saphira turned down the music and told him very innocently:

"I locked it, remember?"

Eragon flushed. He unlocked it and opened it.

"What's going on in there?"

And promptly blushed. Murtagh stood before him, a dark frown on his face and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Err, Saphira's just being a little too eager about...something," Eragon said and gave a nervous laugh.

Murtagh crocked an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Saphira. The friend I went to meet this morning? The blonde that literally dragged me inside of my room ten minutes ago?"

No reaction. Eragon wondered whether that was a good thing or not. But the intense stare Murtagh obviously liked to have him under was making him uncomfortable.

"Thorn's girlfriend?" he tried again.

Saphira finally took pity with him and stepped out of her hiding place.

"Hello! You must be Murtagh," she said warmly and grinned. "I'm Saphira."

Eragon breathed out in relief when the hazel eyes shifted from him to the blonde standing behind him.

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, you're _that_ Murtagh for sure. Thorn has told me about you," Saphira said and gave a small smirk.

"He hasn't told me a lot about you. Then again, I'm sure you're not dating him because he can't shut up," Murtagh drawled.

Saphira giggled.

"True," she said nodding. "I date him because of his huge d-"

"Okay, that's enough from you!" Eragon exclaimed and clasped a hand over his friend's mouth. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. We'll keep it down."

"Hn, you better," Murtagh said, turned on his heel and walked off to his own room.

Eragon let out a breath when the door across the room shut. He closed his own and turned around to glare at his friend.

"See why I haven't managed to befriend him yet!?" he whispered angrily.

Saphira rolled her eyes. She turned up the music a notch before gesturing for him to come and sit down beside her on the bed. Eragon did so reluctantly.

"I'd say you have befriended him already," she said as she leaned back on her hands.

"Eh?"

Saphira sighed.

"He hasn't tried to kill you in your sleep has he?" the blonde commented. "No. In fact, just now he went to see if everything was okay with you just because you screamed."

"He did not! He always comes to tell me to quiet down when I'm loud!!" Eragon protested.

"Yeah? At what times? When you play loud music or..."

"Not really. When I fell down from bed this morning, you heard that thud over the phone didn't you? He...he kind of did then," Eragon trailed off.

"Kind of?" Saphira asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah! He asked me what all the noise was about," the brunet replied with a shrug.

Saphira snorted.

"Clueless, thy name is Eragon," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I resent that!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Resent all you want, it's still true. Well, I'll get going now," Saphira said and stood. "But I'll be back, and with clothes you **will** wear. Or else."

Eragon shuddered as Saphira said goodbye and walked out of the room. He didn't dare to move until he heard the outer door shut. Then he let himself fall as long as he was onto the mattress. A loud groan left him. There were no other words for it; he was _doomed_!

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ What are you saying?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ kill me now! please!!_

Eragon had found himself in front of his laptop a few minutes after his very short dinner. He had merely heated up some leftovers from yesterday's meal and had eaten it in his room. Then he had logged on and started to talk **Stramger**'s ear off. Really, Eragon figured he would be lucky to still have him as his Internet friend after the year was over and he never had to see Murtagh ever again.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And why do you want me to kill you?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i'm dead, that's why! fuck, my friend is going to kill me anyhow, better to do take matters into my own hand right?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ What nonsense are you blabbing about?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ she wants to dress me up!!!!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ..._

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ in clothes that will make guys rape the daylights out of me!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Better than what I first though when you said "dress up"_

Eragon flushed in embarrassment even though the other had no idea who he was. It was just who he was. He was way too easily embarrassed, and he hated it.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ fuck you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Sorry, apparently your friend is already making sure that will happen_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ gee, thanks_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You're welcome_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i hate you right now_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Thank you_

The brunet paused. The reply had taken seemed a little hesitant, something that his friend wasn't. And he knew that the usual reply in this case to 'I hate you' would be 'I love you too'. Maybe **Stramger** had troubles saying those exact words. Or maybe...

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ finally figured out how much your roommate means to you, huh?_

Eragon knew he was taking a great risk ask him that question, but some part of him felt like he needed to know. Why he needed to know, Eragon had no idea. And he really hoped he wouldn't lose his friend for asking it.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...Just what are you implying?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ come on! don't tell me you don't know that answer_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Fine, I won't tell you_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ :sigh: whenever someone says "i hate you" like that, one usually replies with "i love you too"...you know that, right?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...I may have heard such rumours_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ then you know what i'm implying!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Then I know that I have a legitimate reason for wanting to skin your ass_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ oy, stay away from my ass! and i wasn't really insulting you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ It's enough that I'm getting that shit from my friends, but you too? :sigh: Could you just not bring that up again?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ ..._

Eragon didn't know what to reply to that. He knew he was right. **Stramger** actually loved his roommate. A part of him felt like he had won. But the other part...it felt like he had lost. His heart gave a small clench.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ fine, whatever_

The brunet looked away. He found his headphones, plugged them into his laptop and turned the music on as high as he could stand. Then he leaned back and loud sigh.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Hey, what's wrong?_

Eragon snorted.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ nothing_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You can't fool me_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ then just forget it. i don't want to talk about it_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Who's being antisocial now?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ so what? i don't want to talk about it!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Is this what your friend is bugging you about? She wants to dress you up to capture your roommate's attention?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ ...maybe_

The other seemed to take a pause to think over what to say. Eragon frowned and looked away again. He fiddled with his tee until the familiar blinking told him that his friend had finally answered.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And you don't like it because you don't think it'll work?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i don't think so; i know so_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Bullshit_

Eragon blinked.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ what?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You're scared it might work. Well, at least then you'll get that guy of yours_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ what if_

The brown eyed teen trailed off. No, he could say it.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ What?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ nothing_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ No way. You're talking. Spill._

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ and what will you do if i don't?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'll find out who you are and make you tell me. And believe me, I can be pretty convincing face-to-face_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ fine!!! jerk_

Eragon sat back and glared at the screen. Now he had to remember what he had been about to say?! _Perfect_. He hadn't even meant to send those two words, but as usual he had hit the wrong button and hit 'send' instead of 'delete'.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm waiting_

Eragon glared again for good measures.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ impatient as fuck aren't you?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ What a mouth you have. And I'm still waiting_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i...what if i'm too scared to be with him? fuck, i don't even know if he swings that way! and i know he doesn't see me...fuck_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You don't know?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ alright, so i may have seen him enter his room with a guy or two, but i can't always remember if i hear noises from his room then or not!?!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...You've gone and fallen for a sex addict? Congrats_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i feel so much better now_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ It's not a bad thing. At least you know now you'll have a healthy sex life_

Eragon flushed horribly.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ OY! shut up about that already!!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Ah, the kid is a virgin. I should have known_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ fuck you, you asshole_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You sure know how to be hostile. Relax_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ kinda hard to when all you talk about is sex, damnit!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ But kid, listen. Just trust your friend, alright? Chances are she knows better on which teams he bats for and what he feels about you. Girls are too fucking sharp sometimes_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ don't i know it_

Eragon bit his lip and checked the time. He should have gone to bed almost an hour ago, but he wasn't tired at all. But he knew he would feel every hour he didn't sleep in the morning. He sighed and looked back on the screen.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ But it's getting late for the little kids. I'll talk to you later_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ quit calling me a kid already!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ It's the truth isn't it?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ fuckface_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You're getting better at the insults kiddo. Practice and maybe, just maybe you can give me a run for my money someday_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ whatever jerk. later_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Later_

Eragon watched as the other shifted from 'logged in' to 'logged out'. He sighed again and began to prepare for bed. He changed into a pair of dark blue, drawstring pyjama pants and a faded black tee. He raked a hand through his hair as he walked up to the door. He silently opened it and peeked outside. It looked like Murtagh had gone to bed also.

Nodding to himself Eragon tip-toed over the floor and tried his best to not make any loud sound as he filled up a glass with water from the sink. He breathed out when no movements came from the other's door. He drank up half of the glass' content and started to walk back to his room.

"Night, Rider."

Eragon jumped and nearly stumbled over his pants, which were far too long for his liking. He breathed out on relief when he found that he hadn't spilled any of the water.

"Damnit Murtagh, you scared me!" Eragon hissed.

The other stood leaned in his doorway, arms crossed over his naked chest. Eragon felt his mouth instantly become dry.

"Sorry," he said, but Eragon could hear he didn't really mean it.

"Yeah, whatever. G'night."

Eragon grumbled to himself as he walked into his room and, just to annoy the other, slammed the door behind him. He nodded to himself and let himself fall onto the bed. He checked the time on his cell-phone, not surprised to see that only ten minutes had passed. He turned over onto his other side and closed his eyes. He was asleep not a minute later, unknowingly with a small smile on his face.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon now hated Saphira with good reason. She had come back the following weekend with Arya in tow. Arya had her hair up in a tight ponytail, even though there wasn't much hair to hold back, and her green eyes were sparkling like they never had before. She was a year older than both Eragon and Saphira, but had been their friend since kindergarten. And now both she and Saphira looked ready something, with equal grins on their faces. They looked ready for shopping. Or worse!

And all that explained why Eragon had locked himself inside his bathroom and was loudly refusing to come out.

"If you don't come out on your own, Eragon, I'll sic Murtagh on you," Arya threatened.

"He isn't even here!" Eragon said and snorted.

Just then he heard the front door opening. And how could he hear that? Because as soon as he had seen his friends in the doorway he had run inside his room and locked himself in the bathroom, without closing the door to his room. What could he say; he had been in a real hurry!

"Ah, Murtagh! Just the guy I wanted to see!" Arya shouted gleefully.

Eragon could only imagine the horror on Murtagh's face.

"Elve? What the fuck are you doing here?" Murtagh asked suspiciously.

"We're -"

Eragon couldn't let Arya finish that sentence.

"NOTHING!" the brunet shouted and stumbled out of the bathroom. "NOTHING WHAT SO EVER!!"

"...Okay." Murtagh drawled. "Then care to explain why you're still in your boxers?"

Eragon blushed all the way to his hair roots. He could have sworn to have put on a pair of pants before answering the door! Okay, so he was dressed in a large tee that nearly met the bottom of the boxers' legs, but the underwear was still very much visible. He merely meeped and ducked inside his room.

"You'll have to excuse him," Saphira said amusedly. "I'm responsible for the ringer on his phone. He can barely remember his name, let alone pants after such a rude awakening."

"Shut up, Saphira!" Eragon yelled as he desperately tried to find a pair of jeans, anything!

He needed to do some serious damage control before Murtagh would start to believe his friends description of him.

"At least I didn't make it Briteny Spears this time, 'Agon!" Saphira shouted back.

Eragon proceeded to make a very loud thud as he fell face-first on the floor, pants halfway up his legs. There was no saving his dignity anymore. He simply pulled the jeans all the way up and strode into the bathroom, again locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to go and drown myself now. Goodbye," he informed them simply and was well on his way to do so when he was interrupted.

"Rider."

Slowly Eragon unlocked the door and peeked outside. Nothing. Even slower he dared to venture outside into the living room. A very amused Arya and Saphira met his eyes. He glared at them before shifting his gaze to his roommate. Murtagh on the other hand didn't look too amused.

"No killing yourself when there are other people in the apartment," Murtagh drawled as he glared down at the brunet.

"Eragon's never serious," Saphira said and sighed. "This is just how he handles, or doesn't handle, embarrassing situations."

Murtagh snorted. The dark haired male picked up his bag, which for some reason had been on the floor when Eragon had come out, and shook his head.

"Come back when you've been forced to cross-dress and hit on women at the same time. Then we can talk," he stated in a bored voice before walking into his room and shutting the door behind him resolutely.

The girls stared after him with wide eyes.

"Morzanson, _a)_ you were drunk off your ass, _b)_ it was a dare, and _c)_ you actually won that bet!" Arya yelled across the room.

Eragon blinked. Arya knew Murtagh?

But he had no time to think further over this as he was a second later dragged inside of his room and forced down on his bed. When he saw the bags the girls had brought with them, a dread came over him. Saphira always went through and delivered her promises, but Eragon had hoped this would be the promise she would break. He broke down mentally and whimpered for the upcoming loss of his manhood.

"Now Eragon, it can't be that horrible."

Eragon just glared at his supposed best friend. Behind her Arya was holding up a pair of skin-tight jeans Eragon would rather set aflame than to ever see again.

"We're doing this for you, 'Agon, don't forget that," she commented and threw the pants onto the growing pile on the brunet's bed.

"I am trying to," the brunet mumbled and fisted his hands in his hair. "Why can't you leave this alone?!"

"Because we want you to be happy," Saphira answered.

"Well, that and I want to see Murtagh lose his cool," Arya said with a smirk. "I think this'll look good on him, don't you?"

Eragon felt his eyes widen yet again that day. There was no way in frigging hell he was wearing _leather pants_!

"Please, I'm begging you! I'll ask him on a date, damnit; just don't make me wear that!" the brunet begged as he latched onto the blonde before him and began to shake her.

"Relax, Eragon. It's not like we're going to make you wear any of this," Saphira said soothingly.

"We will leave a couple of items behind however," the dark haired girl said and sighed. "Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy one day?"

"Yeah, the same day it snows in hell."

The girls shared a look and sighed. The conversation from the day before suddenly flashed in Eragon's mind. He frowned, suddenly unsure if he wanted an answer to the question that had been plaguing him since last night.

"Arya?"

The green eyed girl looked up from where she had been packing away some stuff. Eragon mentally shuddered when he saw make-up in the bag.

"Why are you guys helping me with this? I mean...how do you know he's even...?" Eragon trailed off, an embarrassed flush straining his cheeks.

"Eragon," Arya called softly.

The brunet looked back up.

"Tag is one hundred percent bisexual. We wouldn't be helping you like this if he wasn't," she continued.

"Nope, we'd be trying to turn him," Saphira said jokingly.

Eragon grinned sheepishly.

"I guess you can never tell with that guy," he said and shrugged.

"Oh?" Arya asked.

"Yeah. Up until recently I didn't even know he worked," Eragon said indifferently.

Arya crocked an eyebrow.

"Continue here, Saphira. I have some... **things** to take care of."

And with that said the older girl grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Eragon frowned after her.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she just forgot something," Saphira said and smiled innocently.

"Then why do I get the feeling I should run and hide at Aksel's?" Eragon drawled.

"When don't you get that feeling with Arya?" Saphira asked with an amused snort.

Eragon didn't answer. Out of the two, Aksel was actually the less sane one. Whereas Arya had black hair, her younger brother had blond hair that he mostly had up in a Mohawk, which he recently had coloured green and black. His eyes were the same colour as Arya's; a shocking green. He was taller than her, and it actually amazed Eragon that he had decided to go to University. Aksel was known for not liking school, and had managed to light the Science lab on fire twice before the teacher had forbidden him to go near any flammable, explosive or dangerous liquid and objects. But somehow Aksel was calmer than Arya. She always liked to scheme whereas Aksel liked to dance and party. He kept his mouth shut and didn't bother him about his secrets. Arya always liked to nudge him into taking actions if that secret was that he liked someone.

"Touché," Eragon mumbled and sighed.

"Heard from him recently?" the blonde asked and sat down beside him on the bed.

Eragon wondered when he had sat down in the first place.

"No, not in a month or so. He's busy with his major I guess," he answered.

Saphira hummed.

"I'm guessing you haven't either, or you would have tricked him into coming here today."

Saphira had the guts to look at him and blink innocently.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked mock-surprised.

Eragon glared at her until she gave in and laughed.

"Oh, don't look so down 'Agon. I'm sure he'll jump in unexpectedly one of these days."

The brunet nodded absentmindedly.

"Hey, does he know about Murtagh? I can't remember if I told him or not," he asked sheepishly.

The blonde smirked as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"If he doesn't already, he'll know the minute he visits," she said before going out the door and leaving a slightly confused and worried Eragon behind.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon was consumed in his homework for Ancient History two days later, so consumed that he didn't hear it when someone knocked on the front door. He had left the door to his room open a notch, since Murtagh had been out of the room when he had gotten back and decided to get started on his homework. If someone came he wanted to hear them. But as it were, Murtagh had come back not an hour before and Eragon had put the other pad of his headphones over his ear and lost himself in the music.

When he thought he heard someone knock again, he put the pad behind his ear and moved to get up. He came to his door and was able to open it before he heard his roommate greet whoever it was.

"Yo!" a voice greeted loudly.

Eragon frowned. It sounded suspiciously like Aksel.

"...Who are you?" Murtagh asked grumpily.

Eragon leaned out of his room and saw that it was indeed Aksel there in the doorway. His hair was in its costmary Mohawk, with pieces of blond hair falling around his face, almost looking like a forelock. The black had been washed out and replaced by the hair's usual blond colour. A large half-smirk was on his face as he greeted Eragon's glaring roommate.

"Aksel's the name."

Murtagh took a step back.

"Arya's crazy brother. I knew I had seen you somewhere," Murtagh drawled. "What do you want?"

"Wait, you know me?" Aksel looked positively joyful at the idea. "What's your name then, Mr I'm-So-Dark-And-Broody?"

"None of your business. What the fuck do you want?" the dark haired male asked again.

Eragon saw him getting ready to shut the door in Aksel's face and decided to let his presence known.

"He's here to see me, Murtagh," he called out, stepping out of his room a little reluctantly.

"Er! Yo mate," Aksel called out happily.

Eragon just waved in answer. Aksel stepped confidentially around Murtagh and threw himself at the brunet. Eragon felt his breath leave him when he was enveloped in a tight bear hug.

"Hey Aksel," he wheezed. "Let me go, you fucker."

Aksel stepped back and laughed.

"Same old Er. Missed you, dude," the blond said fondly.

Eragon gave him a suspicious look.

"...Missed you too. Come in," he said and nodded to his room.

Aksel nearly skipped inside. Eragon breathed out in relief when he didn't do anything else. But then he felt a hand slap his butt. He shot forward and glared at a howling blond.

He woke up to the soft sound of the front door closing. Eragon shot a look at his roommate. He was very surprised to see him look angrier than ever. The brunet gulped.

"I'm sorry about him. He's...a little insane," Eragon said sheepishly. "I'll make sure he won't make too much noise."

Murtagh snorted.

"You better," he said and walked into his own room.

Eragon flinched when the door slammed after him. He then walked into his room, ready to question Aksel's strange behaviour.

"What the hell's up with you?!" Eragon hissed as he had closed the door behind him.

Aksel looked up innocently from where he had been putting a CD into the CD-player and turned it on. Eragon only registered the band before Aksel had dragged him onto the bed and started to talk.

"Well, yesterday my sis came to me and asked me to get my ass out of the room and see you. And now I know why! Besides, I missed annoying you."

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Please amuse me. Why?" he drawled.

Aksel sniggered quietly.

"You obviously have the hots for your roomie. And I'm here to make him jealous, so that he'll realise he thinks you're hot too," he stated.

The brunet stared at him suspiciously.

"You got all of that out of being here for five minutes?" Eragon asked slowly.

"Alright, so Arya might have let a few choice-phrases slip, but it was pretty obvious," Aksel said and shrugged.

Eragon, who had been sitting cross legged on the bed and leaning up against the wall, let his head fall and made a soft thud against said wall.

"I hate my life," he mumbled.

"Aw, why? You've got awesome friends, a hot as fuck roomie -"

"Who hates my guts," Eragon piped up and sighed.

Aksel raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Dude, really? The same guy who just killed me with his eyes for hugging you?" he snorted. "Unless he's a homophobe you don't get me to believe that."

"Fine, so Murtagh doesn't hate me, but he doesn't like me either," Eragon said with a small glare.

Aksel shook his head and chuckled under his breath.

"Ah, young love," he sighed.

"Err, you're being overly weird again."

Aksel just smirked.

"Want to start making loud sounds and see if he comes to bang at your door?" he leered.

Eragon pushed away from his friend with a look of shock on his face. What the hell was the blond talking about?!

"Aksel, you're freaking me out a bit. A real feat since I actually know you!" the brown eyed teen said perhaps a bit loudly.

"Aww, come on! Taggy is bound to get super jealous! He might even kick me out and 'take over' himself," Aksel said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Who's Taggy? What the fuck are you talking about!?" Eragon asked and scooted even further away from Aksel.

"Taggy is your emo roommate. And I'm saying that if we make enough _pleased_ noises he'll come running to kick me out and take over the _pleasing_ himself," the green eyed male said suggestively.

"Wait, **wait** damnit!" Eragon screamed and threw his hands up in a sign for the other to stop. "What are you getting at?"

"I want to try to lure out your roommate's feelings for you. Pretending I'm banging you into the mattress ought to do just tha,." Aksel stated proudly.

"Err..."

Eragon was starting to fear for the little sanity he thought Aksel had left. He causally got up and walked over to his desk, snatching up his cell as he did so. Then positioned his fingers to start dialling.

"Who're you calling?" Aksel asked eagerly.

"The Insanity Asylum. They have an escaped patient," Eragon stated emotionlessly.

"Go ahead! I've always wanted to go there," Aksel said and started to jump up and down on the unmade bed.

Eragon almost felt the need to sweatdrop anime style. He shook his head instead and started to dial.

"I'm calling Roran. I'm sure he'd like to know what you're up to," the brunet said then and brought the phone to his ear.

Aksel paled. In a second he had jumped of the bed and was struggling to get the phone away from his shorter friend.

"Oy, let go!"

"No way, matie! There's no way you're backing out of this now."

"Backing out of what?! I never agreed to this in the first place!!" Eragon protested as he gave a particular hard tug on his phone.

Aksel tugged even harder and somehow they landed backwards onto the bed, Aksel on the bottom. If Eragon hadn't been so preoccupied with trying to get his phone back, he would have laughed.

"Aww, don't be like that! Deep down you really wanna do it," the blond insisted.

"NO!" the brunet screamed.

"Yeah you do! Or you wouldn't have let me go this far before stopping me."

"_LET_ YOU?!?" Eragon nearly hollered in protest.

The bed creaked below them as they continued with their tug-war. Somehow, Aksel managed to switch their positions, but their war continued. One of the blond's bony elbows managed to land a blow to Eragon's stomach and the brunet let out a cry of pain.

"Ouch, you bastard! Be careful!!"

"Sorry, sorry," Aksel apologised sheepishly.

Their war ended as the blond let go of the device and sat up. Eragon rubbed his bruised stomach and put the phone into his jeans pocket. He hissed.

"You and your bloody bony structure," Eragon growled.

"I said I was sorry!" the blond said and rubbed the back of his head. "It's hard to keep track of all of my limbs all the time."

Eragon just glared at him.

"Next time you want to jump me like that, do," he growled again.

The silence around them seemed to echo almost eerily. Aksel turned his head a bit, so that his ear was turned in the direction of the door. Eragon was about to ask him why when he heard the front door slam loudly.

He frowned. He turned to look at his friend and was met with a gleeful smirk. Eragon looked back at their conversation and paled.

"You..." he cut himself off.

There were no words that fit the situation. Instead he sprinted to his door and yanked it open to see if his roommate was actually gone. He was met with an empty and silent apartment. There was a piece of paper taped to his door with a short message on it.

_Next time you want to fuck your boyfriend, try turning up the music a little louder. Or keep your dog in leash until you're alone._

It wasn't signed and it didn't need to be. Eragon turned around and came face to face with a half-sheepish Aksel.

"**AKSEL**!!"

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon pouted for the rest of the week. Friday came, and he realised he hadn't talked to **Stramger** in nearly a week. He frowned at the loss. Ever since Aksel had been over he had refused to see any of his friends. He knew it was unfair to Saphira, but he felt betrayed by them all. Now Murtagh really hated him. How couldn't he? The other thought Eragon had been fucking Aksel loudly with him in the same apartment.

The brunet sighed. He really wished his friend would come online. He needed someone to talk to! But he resigned himself to sit with his homework and unenthusiastically surfing the net.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Hi kiddo_

Eragon nearly fell off his chair in shock when the small screen gave a small pling and came into view. A small grin entered his face.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ hey, what's up?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Nothing of importance_

The brunet frowned. He worked on a small kink in his neck as he answered.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ what's wrong? and don't tell me isn't nothing!! you've never been this indifferent before_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...I finally realised my chances with my roommate: none_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ why? what happened?_

It took a while before his friend answered, but Eragon's gaze didn't leave the small window as he waited.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ He's got a boyfriend_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ ouch. are you sure though?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Looked and sounded like it_

Eragon winced. He knew what the felt like.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i'm sorry. but all isn't lost until you ask him. it could just have been a close friend_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ A friend with benefits in that case_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ ...you've really given up?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You need to ask?_

The brunet heaved a loud sigh. Now they truly were in the same boat. And it was a place he didn't wish for his friend. He was sure **Stramger** could get that roommate of his if he just tried and decided to tell him that.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ if that's the case, then you can just show him how much better you are for him_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And if I don't believe I'm better suited for him?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ OY! slow down a minute!! you don't think you deserve him?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ What gave you that idea? :snort:_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ :glare: oh, shut it. you deserve happiness, we've been through this! why can't you at least try?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Says you_

The brown eyed teen grit his teeth. He couldn't believe **Stramger**! Every time he tried to encourage him, the conversation was turned Eragon's way.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ stop with that already! unlike you, i don't have the courage to do such a thing!!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And what makes you think I do?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i know you. you do. you just need to wake up and see that_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Sorry, it seems like I've slipped into a coma_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ ...the hell!?! grow up damnit! and you say I act like a kid??_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You do_

The brunet gritted his teeth loudly and slid away from his laptop. He had had it.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ you know what? fine, be that way! let him go and lose what could possibly have been the best thing to ever happen to you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ What? You're telling me to give up?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ we'll, you obviously won't listen to me, so why not?!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Kiddo, what's going on?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ just shut up. i want to be alone right now. i'll talk to you later_

Eragon logged off before the other could answer. He was just so furious! **Stramger** actually had a chance with his roommate, and he refused to take it!? Had Eragon had that same chance he would have. It was obvious the other liked his roommate, and yet he did nothing?? The brunet felt that at least he had a legitimate reason. Murtagh would skin him alive if he found out! The worst that could happen to **Stramger** was that he got his roommate's boyfriend after him.

Eragon sighed. He changed into his favourite t-shirt and pyjama pants. Then he walked up to his door and out into the apartment. What he needed now was a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

The brunet tried to be as silent as possible. Even if the clock was barely eleven, he really didn't want to tick Murtagh off if he could prevent it. He had seen him once since the Aksel incident. Eragon winced at the memory. Murtagh had looked ready to kill.

Eragon blinked when he realised he had added too much milk for one cup. Oh well. He shrugged and proceeded to add the necessary chocolate-powder. He stirred the pot in silence, alternating between leaning onto his right and left foot as he did so. Not long after he turned off the heat and leaned up to pull out a cup. He nearly dropped it when a loud sigh echoed inside the room.

The brown eyed teen looked hesitantly over his shoulder. He slapped himself mentally for not noticing his roommate draped over one of the couches. He frowned when he noticed how beat up Murtagh looked. Eragon looked at the pot in his hands and made up his mind. He didn't know if Murtagh liked it, but it didn't hurt to at least be nice. So, while holding a cup in each hand, Eragon made his way over to his brooding roommate.

Murtagh had slung an arm over his eyes, his long legs stretching over the couch as his other arm hung over the edge and touched the floor. Eragon quietly came to a stop and sat down the other cup carefully on the coffee table. Murtagh shifted the arm away from his eyes at the soft sound.

Their eyes stayed locked. Eragon cleared his throat softly as he fidgeted in his place.

"I...I wasn't really paying attention and made too much milk. You don't have to drink it, I just...I figured I'd at least give you the opportunity to take it," he said quietly, his eyes having moved from his roommate to stare at the wall.

Murtagh didn't answer.

"Okay," Eragon mumbled to himself and took a step back. "Good night, then."

He turned around and made his way to his own room. He had to turn around to close the door behind him. He was just able to see Murtagh lift up the cup and take a small sip of it. Eragon closed the door with a small smile.

Maybe his roommate didn't hate him that much after all?

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon figured that he had come to hate Aksel. There was no way around it. The blond wouldn't leave him alone, be they in Eragon's apartment or outside. It seemed like Aksel really wanted people to think they were an item. Which they bloody well _weren't_!!

But every time he had tried to get Aksel to back off, he had gotten the strangest replies.

"Baby, are you saying we should break up?!" and then "It's alright. I'd imagine the break-up sex would be awesome." Aksel would always wiggle his eyebrows when he said this. Or "Now we get to have make-up sex later! Yay!" or "Babe, you don't mean that. You've really gotta stop being so shy!" or his all time favourite: "Eragon's mine bitches, back off!"

Eragon was at a total loss. He didn't know what he could do to make his friend back off. Hell, he had even tried to push Aksel into a fountain, the lake, in front of moving vehicles, or shout that he didn't like Aksel like that, damnit! Nothing worked.

"One of these days I'm gonna kill him!" Eragon grumbled to himself as he slammed the fridge door shut. "Bloody Aksel."

He leaned onto the kitchen counter and moped. It had been a month, a whole freaking month, and he still wouldn't quit it!

"Why do you want to kill your boyfriend?" Murtagh drawled indifferently from his place at the couch.

The brunet nearly fell over his own feet. It was rare to hear Murtagh acknowledge him, let alone ask how he was! Alright, so he hadn't actually asked that, but he had been listening to him and was asking him a question that didn't end with _moron_ or _idiot_! But then what Murtagh had said registered to Eragon's mind and he became furious again.

"HE IS **NOT** MY BOYFRIEND!!" he shouted.

Murtagh's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He stopped twirling the pen between his fingers for a second.

"Your fuck-buddy?" the other man tried instead.

"Aksel is nothing more than my friend. Well, soon he'll be my former friend because I shall chop off his dick, shove it up his ass and strangle him with his own intestines before serving his head to his scheming devil of a sister on a silver plate."

Murtagh choked. Eragon lifted an eyebrow slightly. The dark haired man coughed and quickly regained his cool.

"...You wouldn't happen to be a woman underneath those clothes? I could have sworn that was a woman's threat," Murtagh drawled amusedly.

"Fuck you," Eragon growled.

Murtagh chuckled.

Eragon was surprised at how easy it was to banter with his roommate. A month before he was sure Murtagh would have ignored him or maybe yelled at him to stop brooding so loudly. But here they were, bantering and almost teasing each other like old friends.

"Then why don't you tell him where to shove it?" the hazel eyed man asked.

"Because he'll tell me where he'd like to shove it instead. That little fucker," Eragon said and aimed a well-practiced death-glare at the wall.

"Then find him a suitor or something. Once someone starts chasing his ass he'll forget about yours," Murtagh drawled without looking up from his books.

Eragon looked up in surprise. Was Murtagh actually trying to help him? The world was coming to an end, he was sure of it! But when it didn't ten second later, Eragon figured his roommate had actually meant it. And when he thought about it, it was a very good idea.

Eragon smirked.

"Thanks. I think I'll do that," he murmured almost absently. "I'll be gone a while. Just lock up later, I have my keys."

And with that the brunet nearly sprinted out of the apartment and barely remembered to put on his shoes.

He checked his watch as he sprinted down the stairs, and a burst of inspiration hit him when he realised he knew where to find Saphira. Ten minutes later he had managed to locate his friend in the local park. Eragon was a little surprised to see someone with her, someone he had a feeling he had seen before.

"Saph!" he shouted as he finally came within ear-shot.

The blonde looked up and waved.

Eragon slowed to a stop and panted to regain his breath. He nodded to the person beside his friend. The tall frame and red hair seemed so damn familiar. He wished he could remember where he had seen him!

"Eragon, what's the rush?" Saphira asked a little worriedly.

"Nothing really," he breathed as he finally got his breath back. "I just know how to get Aksel to quit his games."

"Oh?" Saphira breathed. "You want him to?"

"Hell yeah! He's annoying the fuck out of me!!"

"That blond friend of yours with the crazy hair?" the male beside Saphira asked in a deep and husky voice.

Suddenly Eragon remembered where he had seen him before. It was Thorn, Murtagh's friend and Saphira's boyfriend. The brunet felt like hitting himself for being so forgetful.

"That's the one," Saphira answered.

As Thorn and Saphira stood up Eragon had to gulp. Damn that man was tall! He remembered that the redhead had been tall, but he was always shocked to see just how tall! And how big his frame was!! Two men could easily hide behind that guy.

"Anyhow, you were saying, Eragon?" the blue eyed girl asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Murtagh suggested I'd get him a boyfriend."

Surprisingly Thorn let out a loud snort.

"Murtagh said that?" he asked amusedly.

"Well, not those exact words, but yeah," the brunet replied. "Why?"

"With Thorn being Murtagh's best friend and all, I bet he's as surprised as I am to hear that," Saphira said and crossed her arms.

Thorn just smirked.

"Let's just say he likes to put things a bit more cruelly."

Eragon snorted. As if that wasn't obvious.

"Yeah," Thorn chuckled. "But it's about time I finally learned your name. Murtagh uses other names for you."

Eragon gulped. He'd rather not know what those were. Most of them probably started with _m_ and ended with _oron_ in some way or another.

"You don't say?" he said hesitantly. "Whatever. I think it could actually work. And that's where I need your help Saph."

Saphira titled her head softly to one side.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're good with this gossip stuff. Any words on someone who might, God almost forbid, like Aksel?" Eragon asked, mentally crossing his fingers in hope.

Thorn directed his gaze at the petite blonde as she put on a thinking face.

"Hmm...there might be," she murmured. "How desperate are you for this information?"

"Very. But not enough for a make-over," Eragon stated with a small glare.

Saphira smirked softly.

"Alright," she said. "I'll see what I can do. No promises however! And be ready to pay me back."

She hugged Eragon briefly, leaned up to kiss Thorn's cheek; something Eragon thought was quite a feat, and then took off. Eragon was left to stare warily at the man before him.

"So...it's probably best if I don't hear those names Murtagh has for me, right?" he asked hesitantly.

Thorn snorted.

"Probably," he agreed.

"Damned insensitive jerk. I'll get back at him one of these days," the brunet mumbled to himself.

Thorn rolled his eyes and ruffled a large hand through Eragon's hair. Eragon let out a sound of displeasure before quickly trying to comb his hair back into submission.

"You're a very special kid. I see why Murtagh accepts you," the redhead said before walking away himself.

Eragon frowned after him. He absentmindedly continued to comb his hair as he turned to walk towards Arya's apartment. He needed to talk to her before the day was over.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ so, while i knew S was dating his best friend, apparently both of my friends are now!! they have been going out for ages without telling me apparently! i would be furious, but right now i'm just glad S is getting L off my back to care about anything else_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ The guy who's been chasing you, you mean?_

It had taken a lot of apologising, but Eragon was finally back in **Stramger**'s good books. And it had kept the smile on his face for a full twenty minutes. He had really missed talking to his friend. He had also taken to calling his friends by their first letter when he talked to his friend. Though he had to use L for Aksel or he'd confuse himself since Arya's name started with the same letter.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ yeah, that guy. he's so annoying i wish i could just feed him to the sharks!! but then his sister would kill me, so..._

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Life sucks kiddo, better get used to it_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ oh, don't i know it!_

Eragon leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. Soft music was flowing around in his room, turned down just loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough to not bother his roommate. He hummed along when one of his favourite songs began.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Any progress with your roommate?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ what do you think?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ :snort:_

Eragon stuck a hand inside the chips bag and continued to munch away. They were his favourite and he hadn't managed to get his hands on a bag in almost a month. It was pathetic how fast things got sold out at the local store.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ as if you've gotten any further_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Who says I haven't?_

Eragon felt his eyes widen, his hand coming to an abrupt stop in front of his mouth.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ wait, are you telling me that you've actually made a move?!?!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I didn't say that_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ then what?? don't hold out on me now!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I followed your suggestion...talked to him that is, just casual talking_

The brunet smirked.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i had no idea you were capable of such a thing_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Zip it, shorty_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ OY! I RESENT THAT!!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Yeah? Come here and prove me otherwise_

For some reason that sentence made Eragon's cheek flush. He glared at the screen as he typed his reply.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ no can do. it's kind of hard to jump through a comp screen_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ :rolls eyes:_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i saw that!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ ...You are one crazy kid_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ whatever! get back to what you were saying!! what did you two talk about?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I don't have to tell you that_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ if you didn't want me to know, you wouldn't have told me you had spoken to him in the first place_

It took a minute for his friend to reply. Eragon bit his lip as he waited.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ We just talked, that's all_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ awww, come on. you can give me something better than that!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Alright, so he told me he actually wasn't seeing that guy, but that's all_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ WOAH! and you said you just casually talked_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ casual my ass_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Casual as in I didn't call him any names_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ could have said that in the beginning_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Oh, quit pouting. This isn't really convincing me that you're not a kid_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ how'd you know if i was pouting anyway?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm psychic, of course_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ :snort: yeah, right_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Are you questioning me?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ in the name of science, question everything!_

Eragon stared at the screen for a minute. He had no idea why he had written that sentence.

"I've been watching _Discovery Science_ way too much lately," he stated dryly to himself.

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Someone's a fan of Discovery Science_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ ...dude, don't tell me you're a fan! lol_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm not, but my roommate watches it occasionally_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I have photographic memory and all that_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ why don't i believe you? :snort:_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Believe whatever you like_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ bleh, you're so boring sometimes_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm sorry I don't always manage to amuse you_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ no you're not_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Yeah, you're right :smirk:_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ jerk_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Bitch_

The brown eyed teen shook his head. He glanced at the time and sighed. He needed to get ready; the girls were going to drag him out to eat in approximately twenty minutes.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ hey, i gotta go. some friends are dragging me out to eat soon_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Whatever kid. I was planning on doing the same actually_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ hehe, why don't you take your roommate?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And give him a heart-attack? No thank you_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ scardy-cat! don't really blame you though, lol_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Whatever. Bye kid_

_**Jilbeit says:** bye jerk!_

Eragon rolled his eyes and quickly shut off the laptop. He changed in practically record time, found his wallet and cell-phone, and ten seconds later he was locking the door behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

Eragon choked on thin air when he turned around. He coughed harshly desperately tried to get some air into his lungs.

"Ack, you scared me," Eragon wheezed. "Damn you."

Murtagh didn't rise to the bait like Eragon had expected him to. He simply stood there, watching Eragon with a small frown on his face.

"...I'm meeting my friends for dinner," Eragon said finally, when Murtagh failed to say anything else. "Yes, I have the keys and yes, I'll remember to not stomp around when I come back."

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said and walked over to the kitchen, where he started to prepare something.

Eragon looked at him forlornly. He sighed under his breath before walking over to the door and slipping into his shoes. Someone knocked on the door just as he finished tying a jacket around his hips. Murtagh looked up and their eyes met. Eragon was shocked when the older gave him a slight nod before looking back at whatever he was cooking.

The brunet shook his head and walked out the door. He could think about Murtagh's odd behaviour later.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

Eragon was very surprised when he saw a brightly grinning Aksel dragging along a very reserved Vanir Therr the next day. Vanir had slightly long black hair that he kept back in a low ponytail and smoky blue eyes. He was apparently twenty-two and Aksel hadn't really noticed him before because of Vanir's snobby attitude and small circle of friends. But it seemed like Vanir had had a thing for Aksel for some time and Aksel was ready for any challenge that was thrown at him.

Eragon was sure he had looked quite bemused when Saphira had served him the good news and pointed at the couple. Aksel and Vanir had then been seated in the other end of the café, Aksel chatting away with Vanir just gazing at the blond, nodding every once in a while.

The brunet had been so happy he had greeted Murtagh eagerly upon meeting him later that afternoon. He had even waved when he had bounced out of the door to meet his friends for dinner.

"Well, there is no reason for me to ask why you're so happy today, is there Eragon?" Arya asked amusedly as they sat at their usual table in the school cafeteria.

Eragon just smirked. Saphira, who sat beside him, giggled into the glass of water she had just picked up. Aksel, who sat beside his sister, leaned across the table and took Eragon's hands in his own.

"I'm so sorry things didn't work out between us, Eragon. But you deserve to follow your heart as I shall follow my pants!" he stated loudly and ended his small speech by holding a hand over his heart and his other hand knotted in a determined fist.

Saphira laughed so loudly she had to put down her fork to not spill the pasta on it into her lap. Arya rolled her eyes and hit the back of her brother's head.

"Pervert," she said with a snort. "How am I related to you again?"

Aksel looked up with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, as if you don't know."

Eragon had to cough to cover up a laugh.

"I saw that, mister," Arya said mock-warningly. "Be careful around me, or I shall inform a certain person of your feelings."

Eragon stopped laughing instantly.

"Oh Arya, there's no need to be cruel," Aksel said, surprising the entire table. "Er should get an opportunity to tell the stud himself."

"He's had plenty of chances," the green eyed girl said and sighed.

"It's not my fault we can't have a conversation that doesn't end in either one of us slamming the door," Eragon piped up, abandoning his food for now.

Saphira gave him a disbelieving look.

"Lying is such a nasty habit, Eragon. Don't make me put you into rehab," she said and wagged her finger as she tutted.

"I'm not lying! That's how things are!" Eragon exclaimed. "...Until lately, but whatever."

"What?! Mr Dark-And-Broody is capable of having a civilized conversation?" Aksel asked disbelievingly and started to laugh loudly.

Arya smirked to herself.

"When it comes to Eragon, I'm sure Mr Dark-And-Broody is capable of a lot of things," she practically purred.

Eragon sent her a suspicious look.

"You're being weird again," he stated deadpanned.

"Oh, you'll understand me perfectly before the end of the week," Arya said and took a bite of her dinner.

"Why? What happens then?" Eragon asked with a frown.

Arya's smirk widened.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Saphira shot the other girl a look. Arya winked at the blonde. Saphira nodded and grinned back.

"Thanks guys, I feel so included," Eragon drawled and stared down at the food he was quickly losing appetite for.

"Oh, Eragon," Saphira sighed. "You'll understand very soon."

Aksel gave him a thumbs-up before diving right back into his food. Eragon rolled his eyes and looked away. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

**::HiddenInPlainSight::**

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm going to tell my roommate today_

There had been no _'hello'_ or _'how are you?'_ when Eragon logged on the next evening. He hadn't even paid attention when he had turned on the laptop that night. He had just finished an exhausting test that he was sure he wasn't going to get a better than a C, if that! He had walked into the apartment like a zombie and had proceeded to turn on the laptop automatically before changing to go to bed early. God, he felt so tired!

And then his friend had wanted to talk.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ really, you are? congrats! i knew you had it in you_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Yeah, well, I'm kind of scared_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ why?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ :snort: While I've heard from reliable sources he may not be as lost as I originally thought, I don't think he'll take the news easily_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ considering your relationship at the moment, i can't say that surprises me_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ just go easy on him_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Then I have to tell him how I feel more than once. Hell no. I'm making sure he understands it right way_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ is he that thick-headed?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Like you wouldn't believe_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ No, wait a second...He's kind of like you. I guess you can relate then_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ oy! prick_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ And don't you forget it_

Eragon shook his head. A strange pang shot through his heart. But it was no time to feel jealous of **Stramger**. At least the other had the courage he would never himself possess.

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ whatever. i hope you get him. you've pined after him long enough_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Says you?_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ what can i say? at least you roommate won't strange you with your intestines once he finds out_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ I'm not so sure. He is pretty creative in the torturing department_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ yeah? fallen for a sadist, have you? :snort:_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Hardly. Just a guy that's very in touch with his inner demon (woman)_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ i can't say who is more pathetic, you or me :lol:_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ You, definitely_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ you are such an asshole_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ At least mine won't get pounded later_

The brunet blinked in surprise. What did that mean?

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ huh?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Let's just say I know something you don't_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ stop being so bloody cryptic! tell me!!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Ah, maybe later. I gotta go and take care of some business_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ already?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ Yeah. And you're about to get company by the way. You might want to look presentable for once in your life_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ wtf?!_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ See you late,r kiddo_

_**Jilbeit**__** says:**__ bastard, what the hell is going on?_

_**Stramger**__** says:**__ We'll talk later. You just answer the door_

And before Eragon could ask him again, his friend had logged off.

"...The hell?!" Eragon mumbled to himself.

He logged off and turned off the laptop. He lowered the screen, still thinking over what his friend had just told him. **Stramger** had claimed to be psychic more than once, but he had never believed him. And Eragon wasn't about to anytime soon.

And then someone knocked on his door.

Eragon fell out of his chair in shock. He stared at the door accusingly, as if it had created the noise all on its own. He shakily stood up and walked slowly over to the door. He gulped and opened it.

His eyes widened when he came face to face with Murtagh. A ready for bed Murtagh. Meaning a Murtagh dressed in loose drawstring pants and an open pyjama jacket. Eragon gulped. He suddenly felt very naked in his pyjama pants and baggy tee, even if he wasn't showing nearly as much flesh as his roommate.

"...Err, yeah?" he asked shakily.

"You actually had me going for a while there."

Eragon wrinkled his nose. Now he was feeling even more confused, if that was even possible!

"Huh?" he breathed.

Murtagh smirked.

"I had to dig around a bit, but the information wasn't too hard to find once I got the hang of it," He said and leaned onto the doorframe.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eragon asked, starting to feel a bit annoyed by now.

"Your screen-name, it is _Jilbeit_ isn't it?" Murtagh asked, completely ignoring Eragon's questioning.

Eragon felt his mouth dry up. He gulped.

"...Why are you asking?"

Murtagh's smirk widened.

"Not denying or confirming it," he commented. "You've learned."

The brunet narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck have you been snorting?" he asked and crossed his arms defensively.

He really, really didn't like where the conversation was going.

"You don't need to answer however. According to my sources you are indeed _Jilbeit_," Murtagh said instead, his eyes suddenly starting to almost twinkle.

"Would it matter if I was?!" Eragon exclaimed. "You're acting way more weird than usual."

"It would matter, Rider," Murtagh murmured.

Eragon was beginning to consider slamming the door in his roommate's face. But then he had the feeling Murtagh would stop him before he got that far. And apparently he had waited to long to respond as Murtagh started to walk forward a second later.

Eragon meeped and jumped back a step.

"Well, are you?" Murtagh murmured again, stepping even closer.

The brunet jumped back another step.

"So what if I am?" he said and tried to scowl.

Tried at failed that was. He was beginning to get seriously nervous! What the hell was up with Murtagh?!

"Then I'd like to say hello," the hazel eyed male said huskily. "It's nice to meet finally you _Jilbeit_. I'm _Stramger_. We've been chatting for the past seven months."

Eragon felt his eyes widen almost beyond what he thought was possible. He tried to step back, but tripped over a magazine instead and ended up with falling. Falling forward that was, right into Murtagh's lean chest.

"Falling for me all over again, are you?" Murtagh murmured huskily into his ear.

Eragon shuddered. Then he realised what had just happened and jumped away.

"What the fuck's going on? You're _Stramger_, the_ Stramger_?!" Eragon exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Murtagh asked amusedly.

Eragon just nodded.

"'Cause then you'd...you'd..."

He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Then I would have feelings for you?" Murtagh said and raised an eyebrow.

Eragon held in a strangled sound that desperately wanted to escape from his throat. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. Nope, he was dreaming. Yeah, that was it. He was dreaming.

"Well, I have," Murtagh said and shrugged nonchalantly. "Regardless of what you do or don't believe."

A choked sound forced itself out of Eragon's mouth. The brunet blushed darkly and looked away. Murtagh chuckled under his breath.

"Still in denial? Alright, I have a remedy for that as well."

Before Eragon could ask what that meant his lips were covered by Murtagh's. At first it was just contact, just lips against lips. Then Murtagh came closer, letting his lips slide sensually over Eragon's. A tongue glided softly over his bottom lip, making Eragon gasp. The chance wasn't wasted and the tongue slid inside the brunet's mouth; deepening the kiss even further.

Eragon could feel his legs starting to shake. Murtagh stepped even closer, his hands holding around Eragon's upper arms and keeping him from falling down. Eragon was breathing shakily through his nose, not daring or even thinking about kissing back.

Murtagh retreated slowly. With a final lick on Eragon's bottom lip he broke their kiss.

"Still don't believe me?" the dark haired male whispered.

Eragon just blinked owlishly.

"If you don't, then remember our conversations. I may not be a nice guy, but I always tell the truth," Murtagh said planted a quick and final kiss on Eragon's lips before stepping back.

Eragon stared after him, still in a daze. He couldn't believe it. Murtagh was **Stramger**, the guy he had been complaining about Murtagh to for the past seven months? The guy who had told Eragon he liked his roommate, which now obviously meant Eragon! It was just all so unbelievable. It was something Eragon expected to happen in a movie, not to him!

He shook his head and dashed after his roommate. If Murtagh could confess, then so could he!

Eragon grabbed onto the back of Murtagh's shirt and made him stop. The other turned around, his eyebrows quirked in question. When he didn't find any words to say, Eragon just sighed to himself and leaned up to kiss the other's lips.

Murtagh's response was instant. Eragon was once again pulled up against Murtagh's warm body as the kiss deepened. But this time Eragon was kissing back for all he was worth.

Somehow Eragon ended up on the couch a few minutes later, Murtagh leaning above him and kissing the life out of him. The dark haired male was seated on his knees, one of his forearms holding his upper body up. The other hand was gently caressing Eragon's side underneath the tee. Eragon's hands were around Murtagh's body, making the unbuttoned shirt slide down his shoulders to pool around his elbows. But Murtagh didn't seem to care, and Eragon sure as hell didn't!

They kissed for God only knew how many minutes. Slowly the kisses turned lazy and slow, mare caresses and touching. Finally they both pulled away.

"...Are you going to keep bringing people to your room?" Eragon asked a little suspiciously.

Murtagh snorted.

"I haven't brought anyone back here in almost five months," he drawled. "That's a question I should be asking you, really. Should I expect competition from Gary Poppins?"

Eragon sniggered.

"Aksel is going out with this seriously emotionally-retarded guy. He won't be slapping my ass anytime soon."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes.

"He's been slapping your ass?" he asked lowly, warningly.

Eragon grinned sheepishly.

"Not a lot. Every second day? Once a day? It doesn't matter anymore, you can stop looking like you want to murder someone!" he piped up a little nervously.

"No one's touching your ass from now, but me. Got it?" Murtagh growled possessively.

"Yes sir," Eragon breathed.

The hazel eyed man smirked.

"Good. And you better remember that."

Eragon snorted to himself. He doubted he'd forget that anytime soon.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** :is dead: This is the last time I'm posting a one-shot this long! It was a pain in the rear end to look over and check. I'm sorry guys, but next time I'm cutting it in half again!

I know this story was ridiculously predictable, but every author needs to write a few predictable stories every now and then. It was a blast to write; and that's all that counts. There will not be a sequel to this, just to let you guys know. No one has asked me of one yet, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

To those who might be wondering about Eragon and Murtagh's screen names: Eragon's is a sound-based version of the world "jailbait". Say it out loud, and you might find that "jilbeit" is pretty close to "jailbait". Murtagh's is a fusion of the word "stranger" and the first letter in his name "m"; hence "stramger".

Anyhow. I hope you all enjoyed the story! This note will seem ridiculously short compared to the one above, but that's life :lol:


End file.
